Whose Pipe is it Anyway
by Vulpes Cantus
Summary: Welcome to Whose Pipe is it Anyway! The show were everything's made up and the points don't matter, that's right, the points are like troll fics in fanfiction! hahaha, they just don't matter.  Mario version of Whose Line, OOCness for the sake of the story


_RayTHEspriter here! Now! This story was written just for my amusement, and yours obviously, I am aware that this is not the only 'Whose line' based story, yes, I know about whose hedgehog, and after reading it (some time ago) and watching hours and hours of Whose line (Don't to it! Its pretty addictive! I am serious!) I've decided to begin my own version, based on Sonic's rival and friend, Mario, I admit, I had trouble finding the right host for Whose pipe, but I think I did it, anyways...just enjoy this, oh! Btw! I you follow my other non related at all story! I am telling you guys, I am not dead, I'm just taking a break, at least for my vacations, I need to do other stuff...ok, now up to the fic!_

-**Welcome to Whose Pipe is it Anyway!**-

"Hello! And welcome to **Whose Pipe is it anyway**!" a noisy voice rang through the whole scenario as it was opaqued by the yelling and cheering of the crowd that consisted on various creatures.

"Welcome to Whose Pipe is it anyway! Tonight, our first broadcast show here in mushroom channel!..." The host hollered as the crowd cheered once more.

"Always unclogging pipes, Mario!" The camera showed the famous red plumber gave a thumbs up.

"The princess is in another castle...Toad!" The camera zoomed at Toad who smiled merrily.

"Loud as lightning, quick as thunder, Luigi!" Luigi glared at the camera jokingly.

"27 kidnappings and counting! Princess Peach!" The princess smiled at the camera, showing off a more less casual dress.

"I am your host...Wario! Let's come down and have some fun!" Wario, the host, yelled as he waddled down the stairs, sporting a suit that consisted of a vest over gray overalls.

"Welcome to Whose Pipe is it anyway, the show where everything's made up and the points don't matter. That's right, the points are like how much money they used to bribe me into this show" Wario yelled, receiving laughter as response.

"You were just joking about that, weren't you?" Mario wittingly stated.

Wario laughed "No". The crowd hollered in laughter.

"Ok! For our fist game..actually, this is one of my favorite games...**Scenes from a Hat**!". The crowd cheered as Wario pulled out a green hat.

"Isn't that mine?" Luigi questioned while standing up and taking his respective place next to Mario while Peach and Toad walked the other way.

"WAS" Wario stated "Anyways, before the show we asked the audience to write scenes they'd like to see, put 'em in this hat, and..let's see how many our performers here can act up...starting with" He said as he took out a yellow paper "What Wario.." He quickly stuffed the card back inside the hat, causing the cast to chuckle while the audience laughed.

Wario took out another paper "Bad choices for pets".

Luigi quickly began, pulling Mario with him "Who's my little Piranha plant?" Luigi said as he petted Mario, who in response acted like biting Luigi's hand off "Aaaauurgh!" Luigi yelled in pain as the crowd laughed.

Wario laughed "Let's continue...weird things to find in your bed!"

Mario pretended to wake up and yawned "...WARIO?" Mario said with a freaked out face as he stared at Wario, who glared at Mario containing his laughter as the crowd cheered and cracked up.

"Whats his problem?" Toad yawned as he popped out next to Wario, who couldn't contain his laughter anymore and the crowd went nuts.

"Wahahaha...ah...let's see...worst things to do while naked"

"Honey, bring out the steaks, I'm lighting the barbeque!" Luigi yelled, the crowd erupting in laughter.

Toad stood and pretended to juggle chainsaws, which caused the audience to laugh as always, along with Wario.

Mario pretended to take a paper "Welcome to whose pipe is it anyway!". The audience cheered as Wario buzzed him off.

"Baby names that one day will get your child's ass kicked" Wario took out another paper.

"Aww...is Kick my ass hungry?" Peach cutely said, getting laughter as response.

Toad sighed "Come here Toad.." this time the audience and Peach 'aww-ed' instead of laughing, while Wario actually laughed, and Mario and Luigi contained a snicker.

"Now..." Wario began as he facepalmed "Little known fact about your host".

Mario walked to the center, but was quickly buzzed off.

Luigi did the same, and Wario buzzed him too, causing the audience to laugh.

"No, no, go on" Wario smiled as Mario walked back.

Mario just stared at the audience, creating silence, then took a deep breath "...cup D" The crowd hollered in laughter and the whole cast laughed too, Luigi actually clutching his stomach.

"Gimme a break" Wario laughed "Things you wish you haven't said".

Mario walked back "Cup D" The crowd and Wario laughed once more and Wario buzzed several times, indicating the end of the game.

"Wahahaha, that was a good one" Wario yelled "Hundred points to Mario"

Mario bowed before returning to his seat.

"Wait, we get points for fat jokes?" Luigi quickly said as Mario glared at him and the audience laughed.

"Wahahaha, We'll be right back, with more Whose pipe is it anyway, don't go...away!" Wario yelled as he threw away the hat, Luigi quickly going right after it.


End file.
